1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a battery connector, and more partially to a battery connector effectively connecting between a battery and a printed circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
With high-speed development of technology and economy, and people's life is promoted and electronic products such as mobile phones become more and more popular. It is also widely used for battery connector which is installed in electronic products for electrical connection between a PCB.
TW. Utility Model Pat. No. M324892 issued to Zhang on Jan. 1, 2008 discloses a battery connector including an insulating housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. The insulating housing defines a retaining groove. The contacts include a retaining part retained in the retaining groove, a contacting part which is electrically contacted with the battery and an connecting part between the retaining part and the contacting part. The bottom of the retaining part is connected with a soldering part. In soldering, excessive soldering material may accumulate around the soldering part and even flow to the contacting part so that it will affect the good connection between the contacting part and the battery.
Hence, an improved battery connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.